mistclansdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormclan's Fiends
Stormclan Leader: Leopardstar'''- A dappled golden tabby she cat blue eyes '''Deputy: Stormbreeze- A dark gray tom with a long scar over right eye Brown eyes Medicine Cat: Lilacbreeze- A cream and white she cat with a splash of clack on her right side Solid yellow eyes Apprentice: Goldenpaw Warriors: ''' Kinkstripe- A small black and white tom with a half of a tail yellow eyes Swallowtail- A brown she cat with a black chest and black tail amber eyes Apprentice: Smallpaw Darkstreak- A black tom with a silver streak along his back green eyes Snaketail- A White she cat with a brown tail that looks like a snake, purple eyes Grassheart- A blond she cat with a darker stipe down her back with sparkling green eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw Cloudbreath- A white she cat with a gray splotch on her face, green eyes Apprentice: Rabbitpaw '''Apprentices: Goldenpaw- A small golden tabby she cat with darker spots and yellow eyes Smallpaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Silverpaw- Large silver tabby with a solid gray stripe over right eye, green eyes Rabbitpaw- Big brown tom with black paws and blue eyes Queens and Kits: Shadowheart- A small tortie with green eyes. Kits: Rustkit-Orange tom with yellow eyes, Sunkit- Pale orange tabby with green eyes, and Twilightkit-Small tortishell with brown eyes. Snowdrop- A white she cat with yellow eyes expecting kits Rainface- A gray she cat with a black face and amber eyes. Kits: Lionkit- Small blond kit with a mane with gold eyes. Birdkit- Golden dappled tabby with green eyes. Elders: Treetail- Old cranky brown tom with green eyes and a scar on shoulders Mouseclaw- Brown and white tom with amber eyes Shellclaw- Sleek dark ginger she cat with dark amber eyes Snowclan Leader: Russetstar- Small gray tabby with blue eyes Deputy: Duskpelt- Fiery orange tom with amber eyes Medicine cat: Brackenberry- Brown tabby with amber eyes Apprentice:' '''Bramblefur '''Warriors:' Sandheart- Ginger she cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Dustpaw Skydrop- Gray tom with white specks on whole body, green eyes Mountainheart- Tiny brown and white she cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Gingerpaw Dawnspot- Large brown tom with white specks on whole body, amber eyes Smokestreak- Black tom with gray splothches that look like ashes, amber eyes Apprentice: Ashpaw Waterbreeze- Blue-Gray tom with golden eyes and a scar on right flank Horsetail- White tom with brown spots and very bushy tail with amber eyes Apprentice: Fishpaw Apprentices: Bramblefur- Brown tom with green eyes medicine cat apprentice Dustpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes Gingerpaw- Ginger she cat with green eyes Ashpaw- Gray tabby she cat with green eyes Fishpaw- Silver tabby she cat with yellow eyes Queens and Kits: Berryleaf- Small cream colored she cat with amber eyes Pigheart- Small hairless she cat with big amber eyes that seam to stare into your soul. 1 kit named Earthkit- Small brown she cat with yellow eyes Spottedheart- Large tortishell with green eyes Elders Grayheart- Small gray she cat with amber eyes Lightstripe- Small goldern she cat with yellow eyes Cowfeather: Black tom with white spots and amber eyes Garystripe: Gray tabby with green eyes Rainclan Leader: Rowanstar- A ginger she cat with big brown eyes Deputy: Rainpelt- Blue gray she cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Shellpaw Medicine Cat: Sweetleaf- A small tortishell she cat with big yellow eyes Warriors: Twigbreath- Brown tom with green eyes Apprentice: Broompaw Moonstreak- Silver she cat with sparkling green eyes Apprentices: Broompaw- Brown tom with lighter brown tail and green eyes Shellpaw- Pale gray she cat with amber eyes Queens: None Elders: Blueheart- Small blue gray she cat with silver eyes Kittypets Red- Large fiery red tom with amber eyes Mr. Snuggles- Small black and white tom with large brown eyes Loners: Tiny: Black tom with amber eyes Prolouge Broompaw ran into the clearing meowing at the top of his lungs "Snowclan in attacking! Help!" Then he ran off to camp finding his clan mates screaming the same things. His metor Twigbreath followed him grabbbing his brother and rushing out of camp to help fight. Shellpaw, both of the cats sister. runs at the tom attacking them attacking viciously and then was thrown away. The Snowclan warrior growled until their deputy, Duskpelt, cried "Retreat!!" Chapter 1 We watched as Rowanstar paced around the clearing and meowed out to one of the apprentices fighting in front of him. "Shellpaw come here. You too Broompaw!" She looked around finding the two mentors, Twigbreath and Rainpelt, and calling them over. "I think it is time for these two apprentices to get an assesment. Don't you?" Twigbreath nodded and meowed "I think that they are both ready." We watched and waited as they all headed out of camp and Rowenstar meowed "We will hunt over in the rocks. There might be some prey there." Broompaw walks one direction and Shellpaw heads the other way. The three adult cats slid off into the bushes. Out of no where three Stormclan cats ran in and grabbed the apprentices. "Skydrop grab the tom. Waterbreeze you grab the she cat and lets get out of here!" I whispered. Then we padded out. When we come onto camp my kits, Ashpaw and Fishpaw, come out. Ashpaw meows very quickly "Daddy! Who are these strange cats?" I gave her the stare that meant Better be quiet of you'll clean the elders den. My mate, Waterbreeze, comes over purring as she meows to our kits "Why don't you two go play with Dustpaw and Gingerpaw?" I look at my clan as they surround me and the two cats who helped take these apprentices. I approch the two scared apprentices and meowed "What are your names and who are your parents?" the tom meowed slowly "I'm Broompaw and this is Shellpaw my sister. Moonstreak and Grassheart are our parents. Please don't hurt us!" I chuckle and meow to my trusty deputy, Duskpelt, "Will you make a shelter and put bedding in there for our...guests?" Then I walk away to my den. Later that night as I get ready to go to sleep I meow to my Waterbreeze "I think it is time!" I walk out into the clearing and meow "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneith the highrock! Tonight I am making two new warriors, Ashpaw and Fishpaw, come here please! I hear you are doing well so it is tme to get your warrior names...Ashpaw from this moment on you will be Ashrock. Fishpaw you will be Fishtail!" The rest of my clan chants my daughter's names "Ashrock!! Fishtail!! "You both now must sit vigal my kits. Warn te clan if there is any danger. You hear me?" Fishtail nods knowing her vegil has started. I walkaway ang go sleep in my den. Chapter 2 I wake up and walk to my daughters dismissing them. Fishtail meows "Russetstar can I go with you to talk to you?" I nodded and said to my other kit "Go rest in your new den. I'll be back soon!" Me and Fishtail leave camp and walk to Sunningrocks. I sit and motion for her to do the same. "What is it my dear?" Fishtail looks at the ground and then after a while meows "Well Russetstar.." "Wait! It's dad not Russetstar!" I interput. "Well, dad I want to be a kittypet..." I looked at her sternly as she smiled and said "I was just kidding dad!" then rushes away. I enter camp only to be greated by my medicine cat, Brackenberry, the problem is the way he is looking at me. He whispers in my ear "One of the cats you took captive. Her mentor is here. He demands them back." He points to a large brown tom with green eyes. I walk up to the tom remembering him from the gathering. "Hello Twigbreath. I see you have come for these guests of ours." He frowned and replied "Isn't it captive if they come against their wills? I thought it was. Apprentice theif!" I growl at my clan mates to keep back though they don't listen to me! Suddenly I heard the cry. "Attack!!" I saw who it was. It was all of Rainclan! I see my cats attack as fast as possible but there is no use. There are too many of my cats gone. "Rowanstar? How could you!? Take your apprentices but let me tell you something. We just wanted to get what was not yours back to it's owner!!" But then I see my fear worst nightmare. She shakes her head "Sorry. Now your things will die!" Launching her self at Ashrock. I saw my good old mentor Cowfeather jump in the way getting his stomach sliced. "No!! Cowfeather!" I leaped at Rowanstar and pinned her. "Get away from here! And never come back!!" I let her up and she calls "Retreat" to her cats and they are all gone. That night we sit vegil for my mentor. I wish him this very thing I wished my mother "May starclan always light your path and always be the hunting in your favor."I shake my pelt and bury my head in his fur until the morning. Then the other elders carried his body to be buried. I looked at my clan mates and meowed "Why don't some of you go hunting?" My clan nods and starts making patrols. I watch them carefully and meow to them "Don't forget to bring Shellpaw and Broompaw hunting too!" The clan stares at me when suddenly something odd happenens. I see a small red fiery red cat who growls feircly enter camp and meow at me "You have to help me!! Another clan has stole my litter of kits!! I need to get them back!" My deputy meows "We will help you! Lead us to the clan that took them!" I watch and think What a clan!